Was hab ich nur gesagt?
by Aeryn03
Summary: Oneshot, Jommy. Er lebt einen nervösen Tommy auf seinem Weg zu der Frage die sein Leben ändern wird.


„Was hast du gesagt

„Was hast du gesagt?" Sie schaute mich verzweifelt an, sie hatte nicht ein Wort von dem verstanden, von dem was ich gerade zu ihr gesagt habe. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als sie wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an zustarren. Konnte sie sich nicht einfach denken was ich gesagt habe. Ich glaube nicht das ich es noch einmal über meine Lippen bringen werde und das nach dem ich so lange daran gearbeitet habe. Ich habe mal wieder alles zerstört.

Dabei hab ich doch alles so perfekt geplant gehabt, da konnte doch gar nichts schief gehen. Eigentlich hat ja auch alles geklappt bis ich den Mund auf gemacht habe...

**24 Stunden bevor**

„Sie haben mich richtig verstanden. Genauso und nicht anders will ich es haben. Ich bezahle sie und sie machen das was ich sage. Verstanden?!" ohne auch noch die Antwort ab zuwarten, knallte ich mein Handy auf den Tisch. Wieso konnte nicht einmal jemand das machen was ich ihm sagte. Immer tauchen irgendwelche Probleme auf. Ich drücke wohl eindeutig genug meine Wünsche aus. Vielleicht, hab ich mir es das ein oder andere Mal etwas anders überlegt, aber das ist doch mein gutes Recht. Alles soll so werden wie ich es mir schon immer vorgestellt habe, seit dem Tag an dem ich entschlossen hatte das ich nicht mehr der Feigling sein will, der ich so lange gewesen war.

Ich nahm meine Liste von dem Tisch. Ich hatte noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem geschafft was ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Wie sollte das nur noch alles klappen. Ich habe nur noch ca. 24 Stunden Zeit, das schaffe ich nie.

Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege könnte ich noch alles ab blasen und wieder ruhig schlafen. Ich hab seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Niemand würde etwas davon mitbekommen. Außer Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Portia, Jamie…. Verdammt wieso kann ich nicht einmal meine Klappe halten. Ich könnte nun einfach so tun als hätte ich niemals diese Idee gehabt. Diese total absurde und niemals in die Tat umsetzbare Idee. Aber nein ich musste ja sofort als ich die Idee hatte Sadie anrufen und Portia und Kwest usw.

Wäre ich nur mal länger auf der Schule geblieben. Die hätten mir bestimmt beigebracht erst zu denken und dann das Maul auf zumachen. Ich dahingegen Rede erst und denke dann darüber nach.

Ich ruf jetzt Sadie an die wird mir schon helfen. Ich hatte mir zwar geschworen, das alles alleine auf die Beine zu stellen, aber wer hätte ahnen können das, dass so viel Arbeit sein würd, also ich nicht, auf dem Papier sah das alles noch so einfach aus. Sadie liegt mir schon die ganze Zeit in den Ohren das sie mir etwas Arbeit abnehmen würde, wieso sollte ich das nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Ich würde das klaro auch alleine schaffen, ich will sie ja nur nicht außen vor lassen.

Wo hab ich eigentlich nun schon wieder mein Handy hingelegt. Ich glaub hier ist ein Geist oder so was. Seit kurzen liegen die Sachen nicht mehr da wo ich sie hingetan habe.

Wo ist es denn nur schon wieder.

Wer hat das denn nur auf den Schreibtisch gelegt? Ich dreh noch mal durch. Was hat mein Handy auf den Tisch verloren, das gehört immer an den Mann, falls wieder eine dieser Hiobsbotschaften kommt. Wenn mir noch einmal jemand sagt _„Das ist nicht möglich"_, fang ich an zu schreien.

Wieso halte ich nun eigentlich mein Handy in der Hand. Was wollte ich. Ach ja Sadie anrufen.

Okay, Nummer wählen und warten. Wieso geht sie nicht ran, das hat schon 2 mal geklingelt, wie langsam ist die nur. Kann sie nicht hören wie wichtig der Anruf ist?

„Sadie endlich. Ich dachte du geht's gar nicht mehr ran. Also ich schick dir gleich ne Liste rüber mit den Sachen die noch erledigt werden müssen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen. Meld dich einfach wenn was unklar ist. Bye!"

Mensch das ging ja einfacher als gedacht. Was hat sie eigentlich gesagt? Ich hab ihr gar nicht zu gehört. Hat sie überhaupt etwas gesagt? Auch egal. Ich schick ihr nun die Liste und dann kann ich mich ja vielleicht mal für 5 Minuten entspannen.

Wo ist den schon wieder diese List hin? Gerade war sie doch noch hier. Gott sei dank da ist sie. Dann nichts wie ab damit zu Sadie. Ob sie eigentlich schon die Sachen erledigt hat um die ich sie gestern gebeten hatte?

So nun ist wirklich alles erledigt und ich kann mich entspannen. Mich in meinen Sessel zurück lehnen und ein gutes Buch lesen. Wenn ich nur ein Buch hier hätte.

Ich schau mal nach was draußen so los ist. Als ich den Kopf durch die Tür stecke muss ich feststellen, das alles bei G-Major so vor sich geht, wie immer. Wie können die eigentlich so ganz normal Arbeiten, wissen die nicht was morgen für ein Tag ist. Nämlich der Tag. Der Tag der Tage.

Reiß dich zusammen, atme ein und atme aus. Du bist die Ruhe selber. Wieso hab ich schwitzige Hände. Ich schwitze nie noch nicht einmal in der Sauna.

Ich muss irgendwas tun um mich abzulenken. Irgendwas. Ich glaub ich müsste mal wieder meine Büroklammern sortieren, die sind das reinste Chaos.

Rote zu roten, blaue zu blauen und so weiter.

„Hey Kumpel! Hast du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen?" arrgh nun hab ich alle wieder durch einander gebracht. Was will den nun Kwest von mir, sieht er nicht das ich beschäftigt bin. Ich musste schon 2 Mal von neuen anfangen weil ich sie immer wieder durch einander gebracht hatte. Das erste Mal dachte ich das mein Handy geklingelt hatte und ich bin aufgesprungen und habe alles um geworfen, beim 2 Mal wusste ich nicht mehr ob ich Sadie gesagt hätte, das sie zusehen soll das sie sich auch von allen eine Bestätigung geben lässt. Nachher sagen die die haben den Auftrag nie bekommen und ich steh dann blöd da. Also ich hatte nicht die ganze Nacht durch die Klammern sortiert, ich hab auch meine CDs neu sortiert, dies Mal hab ich sie nach Farben sortiert.

„Was willst du Kwest?" „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es meinem besten Kumpel geht ,so kurz vor dem großen Ereignis. Alles in Ordnung?" „Jaja, alles in bester Ordnung siehst du doch. Ich bin die Ruhe in Person. Was machen alle nur so einen großen Wirbel um die Sache?"

„ Kann ich dir auch nicht sagen!" Wieso grinste Kwest so dämlich als er das sagt. Ich glaub die Beziehung zu Sadie hat ihm nicht gut getan. „Ich soll dir von Sadie ausrichten das sie alles erledigt hat und du nur noch rechtzeitig da sein musst. Sie ist froh das du sie alles organisieren lassen hast. Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn du alles alleine gemacht hättest"

Was soll das den nun wieder heißen? Ich hab alles gemacht. Ich hab mindestens mit 2 Personen telefoniert, Okay ich hab den gesagt das sich Sadie sich noch mal mit ihnen in Verbindung setzt, aber ich hab sie wenigstens angerufen. Außerdem hatte doch auch ich die Idee zur ganzen Sache und ich muss es doch auch machen.

„Du weißt aber hoffentlich schon was du sagen willst oder? Sadie hätte nichts dagegen dir ein paar Notizen zu machen." Also jetzt geht es aber zu weit „Kwest, ich weiß was ich sagen werde. Das ist doch wohl auch nicht so schwer. Haltet ihr mich für total bescheuert oder was? Ich glaub es nicht. Da denkt man, man hat Freunde und dann das. Wer euch als Freunde hat braucht keine Feinde" „Reg dich ab, Alter. Ich sollte es dir doch nur sagen. Bring doch nicht den Boten um. Ich hab mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Ich steh hinter dir und du wirst es schon machen, keine Sorge. Wir sehen uns dann in 5 Stunden!"

Wieso geht er den schon wieder. Er kann mich doch nun nicht allein lassen. Es soll nun nicht so aussehen, als hätte ich ein Problem damit allein zu sein. Aber Gesellschaft zu haben ist doch immer nicht schlecht.

„Kwest hast du was dagegen mir noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wir können uns ein Fussballspiel anschauen! Damit die Zeit schneller vorbei geht" Ich hab zwar keinen blassen Schimmer von dem Sport, aber Kwest wollte es mir schon immer mal erklären.

„Klar, bleib ich hier, wenn du es willst und leiste dir die letzen Stunden vor dem Ereignis Gesellschaft."

Wieso rennen 20 Männer hinter einem Ball her und 2 stehen einfach in diesen Kästen herum? Und was bitte schön ist ein Abseits. Ich werde das nie kapieren.

Man, das ist dermaßen langweilig, es wird wohl nichts schaden wenn ich mal für 5 Minuten die Augen schließe. Ich bin so müde.

„Bist du Wahnsinnig hier zu schlafen. Das kann wohl nicht angehen. Ich mach mir sorgen und die Herren liegen hier gemütlich rum und schlafen eine Runde. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät das ist. Sie wird in 1 Stunde da sein." Wieso muss Sadie so keifen, ich hab doch nur für 5 Minuten meine Augen geschlossen.

Was hat sie gesagt? Sie wird in 1 Stunde da sein? Scheiße ich hab geschlafen! Ich springe von der Couch auf. Das kann doch nicht war sein. Wie konnte es nur passieren. Hektisch renne ich in meinem Büro auf und ab. Das schaff ich nie im Leben. Ich kann es vergessen. Es ist aus und vorbei. Ich mach das nicht mehr.

Ich bleib hier nun einfach auf meinem Sessel sitzen und warte bis alles vorbei ist, am besten ich erhebe mich überhaupt nicht mehr.

„Was fällt dir ein dich hier hin zusetzen. Seh zu das du deinen Arsch bewegst. Ich hab alles dabei du musst dich nur in deinen Anzug schmeißen und dann kann es losgehen. Also hopp, hopp!" Sadie ist eine Sklaventreiberin, aber bevor sie mich noch schlägt, werde ich wohl das machen was sie sagt. Also T-Shirt aus. Hose auf machen!

„Könntest du vielleicht warten bis wir raus sind. Ich muss das nicht unbedingt sehen!" faucht mich Sadie an. Seit dieser Hormonsache ist die manchmal ganz schön schräg drauf, ich hoffe mal nicht das sie ihre Niederkunft gerade heute haben muss. Wenn dann soll sie einfach die Beine so lange zusammen pressen bis alles vorbei ist, dann können wir uns um sie kümmern.

So Hose ist aus nun neue an. Das klappt ja schon mal. Nun das Hemd. Einen Arm durch, den anderen auch noch durch und fast sind wir fertig. Wenn da nicht diese winzigen Knöpfe wären, wer soll die den zu bekommen.

„SADIE! Hilfe!" Die Tür wird sofort aufgerissen. „Was ist los?" „Ich bekomme die Knöpfe nicht zu und ich glaub die Schuhe sind ne Nummer zu klein. „Komm her ich mach das schon und was die Schuhe betrifft wie wäre es mit dem Rechten an den rechten Fuß und den Linken an den linken Fuß."

Okay nun ist alles in Ordnung, meine Haare ich würd sagen sie sitzen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Gel. Ich glaub eine ganze Tube war etwas übertrieben. Ob Sadie was da gegen hat wenn ich sie noch mal wasche.

„Seh zu wir müssen los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Ich denke mal das heißt,das ich nicht noch mal die Haare waschen darf.

Noch mal tief Luft holen, das wird schon werden. Nichts wie raus hier. Wieso arbeitet den hier keiner mehr, die kommen doch nicht wohl alle oder? Hatte ich alle eingeladen oder nicht ich weiß es nicht mehr. Mir wäre es ja lieber wenn nicht alle da wären. Mir würden schon sie und ich reichen.

„ Wir haben keine Zeit hier Wurzeln zuschlagen!" Nun wird man hier schon rum gestoßen. Aua, wenn Sadie noch mehr an meinem Arm zieht, dann reißt sie ihn ab.

Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Nach dem Plan sollte ich mich ganz gemütlich in eine Limo setzen und zum Lokal fahren. Wo ist den die Limo ich sehe nur Sadies grünen Beetle damit fahr ich nicht.

Anscheinend bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, weil mich der Limofahrer von Zuhause abholen sollte und für Umwege wird er nicht bezahlt. Weiß er den nicht das G-Major praktisch mein Zuhause ist. Es gibt aber auch ignorante Menschen, von meinem Haus hier sind es doch nur 30 Minuten.

Einatmen und ausatmen. Nicht aufregen. Das wird schon alles. Ist doch egal wie ich ankomme. Hauptsache der Rest klappt. Sadie plappert und plappert und plappert. Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, hab ich alles perfekt organisiert. Oder hat sie, sie gesagt. Ach was das macht den Bock nun auch nicht fett.

Wir kommen unserem Ziel immer näher.

Scheiße ich glaub ich bekomme gleich einen Herzinfarkt, mein Herz schlägt so schnell und unregelmäßig.

„Sadie ich glaub ich sterbe!" „Stell dich nicht so an, du bist nur aufgeregt!" Die hat gut reden. Die weiß überhaupt nicht wie sich das anfühlt. Außerdem war ich schon oft in meinem Leben aufgeregt und ich habe mich noch nie so Gefühlt. Ich hab so was ja auch noch nie gemacht.

„ Du weißt noch wie alles geplant ist?" „Aber selbstverständlich…….. könntest du es vielleicht noch mal wiederholen." Man kann ja mal das ein oder andere Detail vergessen.

„Also noch mal für dich. Wenn wir ankommen nehmen wir an unseren Tischen platz, sie kommt auf die Bühne singt, dann werden die Bilder von euch eingespielt du gehst auf die Bühne und der Rest sollte dir dann klar sein."  
"Ja natürlich, klar wie Kloßbrühe" „Na, dann mal los." Das war das Startzeichen von Kwest, wir sind da.

Mir ist schlecht. Ich glaub ich muss spucken. Wo ist die nächste Toilette.

„Schön hier geblieben, es geht nirgendwo mehr hin." Ich fühlte wie sich Sadies Hand sich um meine krallt. Glaubt die das ich abhaue? Ich doch nicht. Ich bin ruhig und habe keine Zweifel ob das hier das richtige ist.

Sitzen, sehr schön. Wenn ich mich hier umschaue, hab ich das wirklich alles sehr schön hinbekommen. Alles ist so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Sadie hat einen guten Job gemacht, natürlich nur weil ich ihr so gut Anweisungen gegeben habe.

Alles wird auf einmal so leise. Meine Ohren summen so komisch, ich bin Taub!

Puh doch nicht, die Show geht nur los. Also sie singt, die Bilder kommen und ich geh dann auf die Bühne.

Meine Kehle ist so trocken, ich verdurste. Wo ist das Wasser. Die Flasche Wasser tat gut.

So da sind die Bilder, das ist mein Zeichen ich muss mich erheben.

Scheiße, ich bin gelähmt ich hab keine Gefühle in meinen Beinen. Danke Gott ich bin dir was schuldig. Sie bewegen sich doch.

Da steht sie und schaut mich ungläubig an. Alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. So nun muss ich es sagen.

„_Willi harry mi?"_

„Was hast du gesagt?" Sie schaute mich verzweifelt an, sie hatte nicht ein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich gerade eben zu ihr gesagt habe

Ich konnte nun nichts anderes tun als sie wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an zuschauen. Konnte sie sich nicht einfach denken was ich gesagt habe. Ich glaube nicht das ich es noch einmal über meine Lippen bringen werde und das nach dem ich so lange daran gearbeitet habe. Ich habe mal wieder alles zerstört.

„Quincy hast du gerade gefragt ob ich dich heiraten will?" Ich kann nur nicken. Mehr kann ich nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich wird sie nein sagen. Die Frau die mein Leben so verändert hat wird nein sagen. Bevor sie in mein Leben getreten ist, war ich ein bindungsunfähiger Mann. Der nicht an die Liebe geglaubt hat. Sie hat mir gezeigt, das es so was gibt. Von dem ersten Moment als ich sie gesehen habe, hat mein Herz ihr gehört.

Ich habe ihres mehr als einmal gebrochen, zum ersten Mal an ihrem 16 Geburtstag. Als ich den Mumm hatte sie zu küssen und dann wieder alles zurück genommen habe. Damals als ich sie an unserem ersten Date sitzen lassen habe.

Sie hat mich immer wieder zurück genommen. Nie aufgehört mich zu Lieben. Egal was ich angestellt habe und ich kann sie noch nicht mal richtig um ihre Hand anhalten.

Ich versuch es noch einmal, es muss einfach klappen. Einatmen und wieder ausatmen.

„Jude Harrison du bist das Beste was mir je im Leben passiert ist. Wir haben viele schlechte Zeiten miteinander überstanden und noch mehr viel mehr gute Zeiten. Du bist mein bester Freund, du bist meine Seelenverwandte und daher will ich dich hier und heute vor allen unseren Freunden und deiner Familie fragen. Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Wieso sagt sie nichts? Gott, lass sie was sagen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal anschauen. Keine gute Idee. Ihre wundervollen Blauen Augen sind voller Tränen. Ich sehe mich Hilfe suchend um. Was hab ich getan das sie weint?

Ihre Lippen bewegen sich, kann es sein das sie gerade ja gesagt hat? Sie hat Ja gesagt ich hab es genau gesehen. Was mach ich nun. Was kam den nun? Was macht man den in solchen Moment.

„Quincy küss sie doch endlich!" schreit Spied aus dem Publikum.

Küssen sehr gute Idee! Vorsichtig nähere ich mich ihr und kaum das ich vor ihr stehe, schlingt sie ihre Arme um mich und schon sind ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Das ist er. Das ist der beste Moment in meinem Leben.

Ich, Thomas Quincy, werde Jude Elizabeth Harrison heiraten.

Gott, sei dank hab ich alles so gut geplant. Sonst wäre das bestimmt in die Hose gegangen.

Ich hör jetzt mal auf zu denken und genieße es einfach, meine Verlobte in den Armen zu halten und mit allen zu feiern. Vielleicht kann mir nachher noch mal einer sagen was ich gesagt habe……….


End file.
